User talk:TheCarlCreator
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:MegaGamer1ZT/I finally got a profile on the ZT Wikia!!! page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 22:20, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Mega, it looks like I miht have to explain a bit further.. ^^; THIS is YOUR talk page. I got to it by clicking your username and going to the "talk" tab. You can get to MY talk page by clicking on MY username and selecting the talk tab there. The page on the wikia titled "Imastamper" does indeed have a talk section, but that is not my talk page. I'll tryto get on steam when I can. Loverlover22 (talk) 01:49, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Of course I'll make you a playlist! :3 Happy Thanksgiving! Oh, and if you could press the "Signature" button or use four ~ to make your sig I can get to your talk page faster. You can edit your signature to say something else if you want to. :D Loverlover22 (talk) 00:30, November 27, 2014 (UTC) That's so funny! I got your message AFTER I already did that stuff! XD Loverlover22 (talk) 22:39, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Next time you want to add to the playlist, add "Episode #". I personally like the playlist rows to carry up to 5 episodes. So if the episode # ends in 0 or 5, go to the next line. Find your movie in a new tab. Right click the movie's link, and select "copy link address". Then go back to the Wikia Editor, highlight the Episode you want to have the link to that part, and press the infinity/sideways eight/chain icon. In the first box, right click, and press "Paste". Make sure the circle button that is highlighted is the "External Link" one. Then press OK. Then you can save the page! :) And by the way, Part 14 can be titled "XIV" instead of "XIIII". Loverlover22 (talk) 21:11, January 5, 2015 (UTC) About Edits I added a comic! ;) BOO/)^3^(\KIE (talk) 23:20, January 14, 2015 (UTC) OK, so for the carl theme song.... Is there anything specific you want IN the theme song? What style do you want it to be in? (Note that I am limited...all I can record is a guitar, bass guitar, drumset, vocals, and keyboard (VERY limited skills)) Any other specific notes? Just leave the answer on my talk page please -CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 02:06, January 17, 2015 (UTC) OK but is there a style you had in mind? 05:59, January 17, 2015 (UTC) whoops forgot to lock in? anyways I meant genre not style :P -CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 06:00, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Think "El Scorcho" by Weezer meets "All Apologies" by Nirvana Is that OK for a sound? I haven't started on lyrics though yet XD I will soon though pinky promise :P I have a queue for stuff I'm gonna get recorded and it's" Hoping, Buddy Holly, Fragments (a song for ima), Carl theme. Although I think I'm gonna start recording a little more often soon so yay :D -CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 18:58, February 5, 2015 (UTC) So, about that chat at 6:30 pm (in your timezone), you might see that I was delayed for last time. This time, it might be the same. Happens every time I'm on a schedule. Anyway, if I'm not there on time, that's to be expected. Just don't worry about a thing (cause every little thing is gonna be alright) and just know I WILL eventually be there. Note that each time we do it... (maybe try delaying yourself by about 10 minutes, they'll be EXPECTING you to be on time! xD) 0bsessed (with a zero) (talk) 21:23, March 4, 2015 (UTC) ________ ________ ________ ___ |\ ____\|\ __ \|\ __ \|\ \ \ \ \___|\ \ \|\ \ \ \|\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ __ \ \ _ _\ \ \ \ \ \____\ \ \ \ \ \ \\ \\ \ \____ \ \_______\ \__\ \__\ \__\\ _\\ \_______\ \|_______|\|__|\|__|\|__|\|__|\|_______| You can use that if you want. 0bsessed (with a zero) (talk) 22:33, March 9, 2015 (UTC) What are you up to? 0bsessed (with a zero) (talk) 01:31, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Now instead of going through the pain of telling everyone about Carl, you can just show them this comic! xD 0bsessed (with a zero) (talk) 17:56, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Sorry Mega, but I can't chat. If you want, tell your story on my talk page, and I'll delete it as soon as I see it WHAT IF I SAY I'M NOT LIKE THE OTHERS? WHAT IF I SAY I'M NOT JUST ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR PLAYS? YOU'RE THE PRETENDER, WHAT IF I SAY I'LL NEVER SURRENDER? - PunkRocker87, Rock on. (talk) 23:26, June 12, 2015 (UTC) KK. Did you want that deleted? WHAT IF I SAY I'M NOT LIKE THE OTHERS? WHAT IF I SAY I'M NOT JUST ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR PLAYS? YOU'RE THE PRETENDER, WHAT IF I SAY I'LL NEVER SURRENDER? - PunkRocker87, Rock on. (talk) 23:45, June 12, 2015 (UTC) On the first day of Aaron's birthday I gave to him with love- A big diamond sword from minecraft! (Days Remaining: 11) 20:17, October 12, 2015 (UTC) On the second day of Aaron's birthday I gave to him with love- Two castanets! And big diamond sword from minecraft! (Days Remaining: 10) (Loverlover22/Imastamper) World we knew, won't come back- time we've lost, can't get it back- life we had, won't be ours again... (talk) 02:20, October 14, 2015 (UTC) On the third day of Aaron's birthday I gave to him with love- Three new games! Two castanets! And big diamond sword from minecraft! (Days Remaining: 9) (Sorry this one was like at midnight your time, though.) (Loverlover22/Imastamper) World we knew, won't come back- time we've lost, can't get it back- life we had, won't be ours again... (talk) 04:04, October 15, 2015 (UTC) On the fourth day of Aaron's birthday I gave to him with love- Four portal guns! Three new games! Two castanets! And big diamond sword from minecraft! (Days Remaining: 8) (Loverlover22/Imastamper) World we knew, won't come back- time we've lost, can't get it back- life we had, won't be ours again... (talk) 18:43, October 15, 2015 (UTC) On the fifth day of Aaron's birthday I gave to him with love- Five hula hoops! Four portal guns! Three new games! Two castanets! And big diamond sword from minecraft! (Days Remaining: 7) (Loverlover22/Imastamper) World we knew, won't come back- time we've lost, can't get it back- life we had, won't be ours again... (talk) 15:53, October 16, 2015 (UTC) On the sixth day of Aaron's birthday I gave to him with love- Six Carl Comics! Five hula hoops! Four portal guns! Three new games! Two castanets! And big diamond sword from minecraft! (Days Remaining: 6) (Loverlover22/Imastamper) World we knew, won't come back- time we've lost, can't get it back- life we had, won't be ours again... (talk) 19:29, October 17, 2015 (UTC) On the seventh day of Aaron's birthday I gave to him with love- Seven Adiposes! Six Carl Comics! Five hula hoops! Four portal guns! Three new games! Two castanets! And big diamond sword from minecraft! (Days Remaining: 5) (Loverlover22/Imastamper) World we knew, won't come back- time we've lost, can't get it back- life we had, won't be ours again... (talk) 16:10, October 18, 2015 (UTC) On the eighth day of Aaron's birthday I gave to him with love- Eight Lazy Glasses! Seven Adiposes! Six Carl Comics! Five hula hoops! Four portal guns! Three new games! Two castanets! And big diamond sword from minecraft! (Days Remaining: 4) (Loverlover22/Imastamper) World we knew, won't come back- time we've lost, can't get it back- life we had, won't be ours again... (talk) 16:47, October 19, 2015 (UTC) On the ninth day of Aaron's birthday I gave to him with love- Nine Flailing Tube Men! Eight Lazy Glasses! Seven Adiposes! Six Carl Comics! Five hula hoops! Four portal guns! Three new games! Two castanets! And big diamond sword from minecraft! (Days Remaining: 3) 18:01, October 20, 2015 (UTC) (Loverlover22/Imastamper) World we knew, won't come back- time we've lost, can't get it back- life we had, won't be ours again... (talk) 18:02, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey what's your wii u miiverse? I want to find you on MiiVerse and Mario Maker. Mine is Scrub_Lord8787 or Scrub_Lord_8787, one of those two but I can't remember right now. (Don't tell my dad he made me change my YT from Scrub Lord). I'VE BEEN HOUSING ALL THIS DOUBT, AND INSECURITY, AND I'VE BEEN LOCKED INSIDE THIS HOUSE, ALL WHILE YOU HOLD THE KEY - PunkRocker87, Rock on. (talk) 16:56, October 21, 2015 (UTC) On the tenth day of Aaron's birthday I gave to him with love- Ten Arcade Passes! Nine Flailing Tube Men! Eight Lazy Glasses! Seven Adiposes! Six Carl Comics! Five Hula Hoops! Four Portal Guns! Three New Games! Two Castanets! And A Big Diamond Sword From Minecraft! (Days Remaining: 2) (Sorry it's at night today!) (Loverlover22/Imastamper) World we knew, won't come back- time we've lost, can't get it back- life we had, won't be ours again... (talk) 04:27, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Yea but you said your in game name was Aaron, meaning you have your own mii, meaning you have miiverse, right? whatever. I'm gonna do mario maker videos soon so get excited for that! I'VE BEEN HOUSING ALL THIS DOUBT, AND INSECURITY, AND I'VE BEEN LOCKED INSIDE THIS HOUSE, ALL WHILE YOU HOLD THE KEY - PunkRocker87, Rock on. (talk) 17:55, October 22, 2015 (UTC) On the eleventh day of Aaron's birthday I gave to him with love- Eleven Carl Pumpkins! Ten Arcade Passes! Nine Flailing Tube Men! Eight Lazy Glasses! Seven Adiposes! Six Carl Comics! Five Hula Hoops! Four Portal Guns! Three New Games! Two Castanets! And A Big Diamond Sword From Minecraft! (Days Remaining: 1) (I bet you don't even read the entire thing every day, lol.) (Loverlover22/Imastamper) World we knew, won't come back- time we've lost, can't get it back- life we had, won't be ours again... (talk) 00:01, October 23, 2015 (UTC) On the twelfth day of Aaron's birthday I gave to him with love- Twelve Pretzel Pizzas! Eleven Carl Pumpkins! Ten Arcade Passes! Nine Flailing Tube Men! Eight Lazy Glasses! Seven Adiposes! Six Carl Comics! Five Hula Hoops! Four Portal Guns! Three New Games! Two Castanets! And A Big Diamond Sword From Minecraft! (Days Remaining: 0!!!) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Loverlover22/Imastamper) World we knew, won't come back- time we've lost, can't get it back- life we had, won't be ours again... (talk) 19:03, October 23, 2015 (UTC) https://youtu.be/ZR0WZT-Bw9U (Loverlover22/Imastamper) World we knew, won't come back- time we've lost, can't get it back- life we had, won't be ours again... (talk) 03:53, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Just because I can't make gameplay videos, you unsuscribe from both of my channels???? Not cool. Not cool man. I still plan on making videos, and I'm still suscribed to you. (srsly why did you unsuscribe?) EVERY DAY, A CHOICE IS MADE, EVERY DAY, I CHOOSE MY FATE, AND I WONDER WHY WOULD I WAIT TIL I DIE TO COME ALIVE? - PunkRocker87, Rock on. (talk) 19:03, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Hmm, "accidentally" lol sorry I didn't mean to guilt trib you into suscribing (but since you're suscribed, you don't have to go to the trouble of unsuscribing. I'm fine with that xD) HOLD ON TO THE THINGS THAT KEEP YOU YOUNG. NOTHING LASTS FOREVER, GONE IS GONE. - PunkRocker87, Rock on. (talk) 00:32, January 8, 2016 (UTC) I finally got Skype back up =D "I want to know the answers, no more lies" (talk) 17:32, January 31, 2016 (UTC) (p.s. Hi.) My parents said we can skype later (like when everything settles down and our relatives find a place, which could be either a few weeks from now or about a month or two, I don't know). They want me to use their skype for now, and also they kind of want to meet you. (No pressure, lol.) Only took 7,114 years for me to finally ask them about it, ha ha. (Loverlover22/Imastamper) Still not that tired (talk) 02:35, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Question From -GammaRay1- Mega, why did you protect my user page? -GammaRay1-, aka Gamma. The time is 12:38 (UTC) as of this post. Steam kicked me for maintenance :/ (Loverlover22/Imastamper) Still not that tired (talk) 23:15, October 18, 2016 (UTC)